mobius_united_sonic_fan_character_wiki_communityfandomcom-20200213-history
MORTALITY: PART TWO "Reign of Seven" (Scripted Roleplay) (Trisell)
INTRODUCTION To feel inferiority and be vulnerable to psychological pain. Seven armored figures, claiming to be the incarnation of the Chaos Force itself. Fynl, the Blue Absorber, Kylun, the Silver Reformer, Syph, the Purple Destroyer, Typher, the Red Mimic, Mynce, the Pink Manipulator, Rynzer, the Yellow Creator, and Kyrax, the Green Leader. Having exterminated the threat of this Isis Dominion invasion, the group prepared to travel to the home of these Identities. They were at the center of the city they helped prepare. The pink one, Mynce, arrived to inform your character of the travel, and asked if you wish to come. Comment with your response and a starter will be made Embodiments (Sorry about that, I replied before but it didn't save it.) They were soon stepping through the portal into a large white space. The two Nighless both looked around at the white space, perhaps looking for anything of particular notice. "Where are we now?" Finale asked. "Their base," Rynzer--the yellow one--answered. "... I guess. Roomy... C'mon," He started walking forward, as did the others. Finale and Tempus silently followed. Suddenly the ground found the area rushing forward as they found themselves all in a massive futuristic city with hundreds of these organic Identities about. Finale looked about a bit confused, perhas a bit surprised by the sudden rush forward. Tempus glanced around a bit himself, though he mostly kept his eyes forward. "Do you know where we are?" Finale asked as he glanced towards the Chaos beings. "We are where they all originated from. This must be the home." Stepping forward was a thin black and green figure. She immediately took note of Tempus before looking to the others. "... Your purpose here..." Tempus took note of the figure as well. "I, for one, am curious to know why exactly your Identities were sent to destroy at least some of my homeworld." Finale merely glanced over at the Chaos figures. "We are here to speak with your leader," Kyrax--the Green Chaos--stated. "... Forward," The Green-Tinted woman turned to walk through. Tempus followed, though Finale paused to look at the Chaos figures. "You don't think this will be a trap, do you?" He asked in a quieter tone of voice. "Regardless of if it is," Kyrax spoke, "we have come prepared to exterminate." The Chaos walked forward. Tempus and Finale followed, with the latter still seeming a tad uneasy. The Identities surrounding them looked just as tense, but no one struck... yet. They arrived at a white pillar-lined building, and as they walked inside, there was the Red-Striped Feline, sitting on the throne, looking down at them all. Tempus looked up at the feline. "I'd like to know why exactly your Identities were in the process of wrecking the Rasoul Dimension." "Is that why you and the power rangers are here? You here to attack me then? Could have sworn you were allied here," She replied. Tempus stepped ever so slightly to the side, away from the Chaos figures and Finale. "I," he began, "said no such thing and did not choose to mount an attack. As I just mentioned, I am merely curious why exactly I walked outside to find the city being flipped upside down. I don't mean to cause a break in that alliance. No, I'm not allied with these colorful people in any such way." "We're expanding and that's all there is to it," She replied. "If you're not with them then you can step aside as we destroy them." Tempus continued stepping away from the rest of the group. "Still, expanding in such a violent way into the Rasoul Dimension? What becomes of my personal home then?" "It becomes a resource for the Dominion," She replied plainly. "We will be endling this shortly," Kyrax noted as the Identities started toward the others. Tempus crossed his arms. "Where did you intend for me to go then? Just abandon the dimension entirely?" She didn't reply to Tempus at the moment now that she was focusing on attacking the Seven Chaos and the other Embodiments. Immediately Rynzer formed a barrier from the blast of energy, the others simply remaining still, calm. Finale tensed and formed an amount of Rasoul energy around his arm and hand before glancing over to the Chaos figures. "Should we be ready to fight?" He asked in a low voice. "Wouldn't be a long battle," Rynzer chuckled. "There will be no battle," Kyrax clarified in a low tone. The Identities found their shots starting to weaken, lessening just as a voice called out "WAIT!" A figure with red hair and black scale-skin... wearing a grey hoodie, ran inside. Tempus and Finale both turned their attentions to the new figure. "... You again," The red-striped feline sighed. "What do you want? I'm kiling intruders." "I'm here for a truce and stuff!" The girl stated. "With everything that's happened." "A truce?" Tempus questioned. "Can you stop talking?" Virus called over. "You know what a truce is, and no, we're not trucing. Kill her too." "W- hey!" Rin ducked behind the barrier made by the Seven Chaos as the Identiites started concentrating fire on her now. "Rin, why are you here?" Finale asked. "I mean, I don't think this is the best time for a truce." "It's kind of my job," She replied as Rynzer was given the go to spread the shielding around Rin. "But now during all of this?" The Nighless asked before glancing over to Rynzer. "Also, how long can this shielding hold?" "With what these guys are puting out?" Rynzer chuckled. "Open some marshmallows and relax, your majesty." The conflict would have progressed more if it weren't for a sudden trail of screams coming from outside. "Murder! Monster!" Finale turned his attention towards the noises, seeming bewildered. "What's going on?" He asked in a quick voice. "... Ugh," The red-striped feline stepped past them all as she and the other Identities--excluding Rin--walked outside. "What was that about?" The Nighless questioned. "... Imma go find out," Rynzer lowered the barrier as he and the other Chaos walked out as well. "Er... Should we follow?" Finale called after them. Rin was also walking out. "...Guess I'll follow then," Finale spoke to himself before starting after Rin and the Chaos. (Just Finale?) (Other than Tempus, I thought it was just Finale there. Tempus could follow, though. Wasn't it just Finale and Tempus that went?) (Just making sure since Tempus would be alone otherwise.) (Ah... I kind of didn't think about that. I suppose Tempus would go as well then) They were all soon approaching some kind of body. The Identity was dead on the floor, the stomach opened with red paint inside of it, a trail of the paint going down the road with grey sand in spots around the body. "...What... happened to the Identity?" Finale questioned upon seeing the body. "Notice," Device spoke, "I can specify that it was not the doing of these individuals." Kyrax said nothing, but started following the paint trail. "But why a paint trail?" "Paint trail?" One of the Identities asked, looking about. The others didn't seem to notice either. Device was gone, and Kyrax was still following the trail. "Can... the rest of you not see this red paint trail?" Finale asked as he took a few steps after Kyrax. "No, they cannot," Kyrax replied despite being some ways ahead, "Curious." "Any idea why that is?" "Someone is doing this intentionally. It is best that we discover what the cause is before the others I gather." "Any immediate guesses who or why?" Category:Free-Join Roleplays